deiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sigodrye
Sigodrye (to be added) Statistics & Basic Information (Full) Name: '''Sigodrye '''Race: Yuan-ti Halfblood Gender: Female Status: Deceased Class: '''-- (tbd) '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil '''Deity/Deities: Erythnul, Devuu Date of Birth: First of Doudemas Age: (Deian Years): 37 Age: (Earth Years): 29 Weapon: -- Armor: -- Languages: Undercommon, Yuan-ti Appearance Height: '(standing) 6'7" '''Height: '(max height she can support herself): 8'11" 'Height: '(head to tail): 16' '''Weight: '''536 lb '''Eyes: '''Yellow irises, black slitted pupils '''Hair: '''Unusual grey, in dreadlock '''Skin: '''Deep brown, with patches of scales across her body '''Clothes: '''Often wears non-restrictive clothing, though she likes high collars. Typically wears a black strapless bandeau that's held together by a golden hoop in the middle. Sigodrye's face is long and though theoretically, it is humanoid, further observation of her features gives the impression that there is more snake than human.Her nose is almost flat against her face with little to no definition (voldemort-esque), apart from a slight bridge. Her mouth is wide and curves into a malicious grin, with her fangs extending out from her lips, as they are too big to keep in her mouth without cutting the inside of her lip. Her eyes are angular and have a heavy lid crease. The left side of her face, from mid cheekbone to where her ear would be is covered in scales, extending from where it starts on her forehead, following down all the way to the nape of her neck. There is also a patch of scales on the right side of her face, just right of her nose. A small scar drags vertically along the mid-right side of her lower lip, in full about 2 inches in length. Personality & Traits '''Notable Mechanics: * Notable Behaviors: '''Sadistic, narcissistic '''Trademark Characteristic: '''Unusual hair colour, as well as her form (snake body)﻿ '''Fatal Flaw(s): '''Jealous, obsessive, enjoys dragging out missions to torture the target. Control freak. '''Languages: Undercommon, Yuan ti, Backstory While she may not have been born there, Sigodrye was raised in The Pale Horse, an uncommon thing seen in the guild. Strongest of her clutch, Sigodrye was a gift to Miæva from the yuan ti's father, a loyal follower of the fiend. Thus, Miæva raised Sigodrye as she had raised Dianthe: as one of her own. Sigodrye's natural talents were obvious even in her youth -- she was extremely intelligent, and often understood things faster than anyone else. But as her intelligence revealed itself, so did her mental illness. Sigodrye was often caught playing with and testing poisons on any animals she could find, curing the animal as they were on death's door, and then poisoning them again. This was fully revealed during her martial training, preferring her tail over any other weapon as a way of slow suffocation. Despite her skill in physical combat, Sigodrye preferred poisons and curses, fighting from the shadows. It was during her early training with a poisons master that she was introduced to what soon became her prime mantra - anyone could kill with a poison, but it took true skill to use them to their full capacity. Sigodrye's bloodlust was tempered and refined until it was not killing she preferred, but taking full control of the situation she was placed in. (to be continued) Character Connections Ral While they were once inseparable, Sigodrye's obsessive affection for Ral is currently one-sided. Though they are still friends, Ral's attention is usually focused on Ephra. This does not deter Sigodrye, and she believes she loves him, and that because of their common nature and mutual love for inflicting pain, Sigodrye believes she is the only one for him, that they were meant to be. She is obsessed with him, and as a result, dangerously jealous of anybody who socializes with Ral. Ephra Sigodrye's hatred for Ephra is one of the strongest feelings Sigodrye experiences. She is thoroughly resentful for the fact that, from her perspective, Ephra stole Ral away from the yuan ti in their youth, as an act of spite. Though the three were all once friends during their childhood, it soon grew apparent that as Ral grew closer to Ephra, he grew farther from Sigodrye. While she cannot kill Ephra because of the rules held in place at The Pale Horse, she goes out of her way to harass Ephra in ways she cannot be punished for, and never gives a reason for why she torments Ephra so. Much of her time when Ephra is in town is spent observing the stormcaller, watching for every weakness and crack in her armor. Given the chance to, Sigodrye would kill Ephra in a heartbeat, though she is saving something special and slow for the human, when she gets her chance.Category:Player Characters Category:Characters